Rule 27
by The Avian
Summary: She left in a tangle of blonde curls, remorseful blue eyes and alcohol stained kisses and now, 5 years later she's back, but with a young daughter, an eccentric Portuguese housekeeper and a successful career. And Freddie Benson wants all of her.


**Prologue**

Sam shuddered as waves of cool air collided forcefully with any skin that was exposed. She stopped short in front of a tower of apartments, pulling her phone out of her bag she quickly dialled a number she knew from habit before putting it to her ear. The dialling tone greeted her and 30 seconds later with no answer Sam was beginning to get annoyed. Placing her hand across her forehead and pacing back and forth whilst awkwardly smiling at Carson, the doorman to the apartment building. He stood watching her with his hands folded across his chest, an all knowing smile on his lips that just, urrggh, irked her something fierce. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye seeing that he was still looking at her the damn smug bastard. She slammed her phone shut opening her arms towards Carson.

"what the hell Carson? Why you laughing?" he laughed further, 60 years worth of smile lines evident on his face.

"Dont take that tone with me young lady or do I have to tell the warden that youve been using bad language again? You know the rules, you made them remember?" she softened, only Carson could make her smile on days such as this, even after she'd just yelled at him. He dipped his head, indicating her towards him and she gave in, walking over to him and letting him envelope her into a comforting hug.

"You know Carson, if you were 30 years younger and your lovely Annie wasnt around, I think you and me could talk" she winked and he laughed. She sighed heavily, letting the days events become immersed in his laugh.

"Dont tell Annie that, she already thinks me and you got something going on. Now whats wrong?" You got that look on your face. You get all pouty" She gasped.

"Take that back old man, I do not get pouty" he raised an eyebrow in question and she caved, again.

"Im finding it increasingly harder to do all these eps on my own. I need some freaking help and I cant keep travelling down to the office to be faced with the same old writers block. Not to mention I left my keys on my desk for the billionth time" she sighed in defeat before spontaneously yelling "Damn keys!"

He took her gently by the shoulders. "First of all, what did I say about cursing? And secondly, stop worrying yourself all the time. Dont you remember when you were care free and didnt give a damn about how late you were to the office or who you pissed off because you knew your talent, was golden and they would never, could, never get rid of you" she mumbled.

"Damn Carson, always freaking right" she wiggled out of his grasp and went to walk in the building while he called after her.

"Cursing!" she waved in dismissal from the elevator before grinning, her blue eyes flashing and Carson was toast.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Marge? Marge im home!" She threw her bag on the side table by the door, stretching her arms out in relaxation only to be collided into by a brown and blue blur.

"Mommy!" Sam laughed, now laid splayed out on the hallway floor in a heap of arms and tiny legs, her daughter straddling her stomach. "You getting slow in your old age"

"I think your just getting heavier Warden. Now get off me fuzzball before I pound you into meat and have Marge put you into a taco" the little girl laughed, the both of them standing and the top of her beautiful brown head just reaching below Sam's hip.

"I think your getting bigger squirt" The little girl chuckled before casting a backward glance at her mother as she threw herself onto the couch, tv remote already in hand.

"I think your getting smaller" she looked over at Sam, blue eyes flashing in the same way hers did as she realised how she had just mocked her mothers previous statement.

"Looks like im having roast kid for dinner then doesnt it?"

"You cant do that momma, that woulda make you a canninball" Sam frowned for a moment. A canninball? It took her a second to grasp what her daughter really meant.

"Has Marge been leaving her True Crime books around again?" her daughters head shook vigorously from left to right.

"Uh Uh"

"Lola Shay Catherine Puckett. I swear to god I will turn you vegetarian if you lie to me, one. More. Time" her daughter solemnly nodded and Sam laughed.

"Oh you soooo just failed kiddo" Lola's head shot up, her brow furrowed in confusion for a second before her eyes widened in recognition.

"No Momma, that was cheating!"

"I said the test would come at any time Lo. You failed, fair and square" Sam reached for the mail on the coffee table, flicking through it and discarding the unwanted junk she usually received.

"What rule are you testing her on now Miss Samantha?" the heavy Portuguese accent filled the living room as Lola's nanny and housekeeper and simultaneously the best investment Sam ever made, entered from the kitchen. Apron wrapped around her small, busty frame and a casserole dish held in two experienced, oven clad hands, Sam smiled at the elder woman.

"Trying to teach this child of mine not to tattle tale. But she failed-" Her daughter scowled at her, he little arms crossed in obvious frustration. "miserably" She stuck her tongue out as her daughter mirrored the expression.

"Well lessons can wait. Dinner is ready and you getting too skinny Miss Samantha. You need meat on your bones" Sam laughed.

"Trust me Marge, theres enough meat on these bones already"

Lola's head popped up over the back of the couch. "Yeah Maggie, Puckett's are born with bacon wrapped bones" Sam ruffled Lola's tumble of auburn brown curls.

"Too right kid, now get that sweet little ass moving, you dont want your dinner getting cold do you?" Lola practically jumped up, running in front of her mother into the enormous space o kitchen, hopping up onto a stool at the table.

"What we eating Marge, my stomachs practically yelling at me"

"Your favourite Miss Samantha; roast chicken with potatoes and ham wrapped sausage" Sam dug in as soon as the plate was set down in front of her, putting the fork to her mouth and groaning in pleasure.

"Marge you are, a goddess!" the old woman smiled.

"I know, I know"

"What am I having Maggie?" Maggie looked down on the 4 year old 'nearly 5' Lola, she was almost a carbon copy of her mother. Beautiful complexion, big round ocean blue eyes, and button nose. Everything except the thick, reddish curls that reached her lower back.

"You Lola, is having the same" Lola punched the air and mouthed a small 'yes' before Maggie finished the sentence. "but with green beans, mashed potatoes and your favourite, carrots" the little girls face dropped and she looked towards her mother who with her mouth full, shrugged.

"Nuh uh, that isnt fair Maggie. How come Momma gets all the good stuff?" Sam took Lola's face in her hands, pushing her pink cheeks together.

"Because trout mouth, I am an adult and you, are a child who needs to them bones big and strong for when your older and have to punch off slimy boys and muggers" she let her face go, and watched as it softened in defeat.

"Kay, but im not gunna enjoy it" Sam laughed.

"Nobody said anything about you enjoying it squirt"

* * *

><p>Sam wrapped the towel around her damp body, toothbrush in mouth and hair dripping wet in loose curls. She hitched her leg onto the sink, reaching awkwardly to retrieve a bottle of moisturiser from the bathroom cupboard when the door rang. "Oh, what the chiz man." she dropped her leg.<p>

Making her way to the front door and meeting Maggie in the hallway. "i'll get it Marge, get back to that Spanish crap your watching" Maggie glared at Sam and she put her hands up in defeat before grinning. Opening the door she was greeted by the 6 ft, green eyed Adonis that was Luke Sterling.

"Hey stud" she smiled and watched as two dimples formed on either side of his mouth as he broke into a soft laugh.

"Well hello to you too gorgeous" Sam stood leant against the door smirking.

"Aww, is that the way you greet all your girls Bigshot?" Luke moved past her into the house.

"Hey Maggie" Maggie gave a wave before getting back to the 'spanish crap' she was so engrossed in. He turned back to Sam, running a hand through his short sandy hair then pocketing his hands altogether. Sam's smile fell away as she noted to seriousness of his composure.

"Sam, are you happy here?" Sam frowned looking around her beautiful apartment before Luke cut in."i mean in New York"

"Well, yeah. I've been here 5 years, it's, it's my home" her mind automatically flicked back to Seattle and she felt am overwhelming sadness fall over her.

"See right there, your thinking of Seattle aren't ya?" she pushed past Luke into the bathroom, calling behind her. "No" he followed her. "Sure you are Sammy, and its showing believe me, your writing nothing every time you come to the office, last week you just caught the deadline and you still have the next ep to do" Sam glared at him and he stared her down until she eventually gave in.

"Fine, okay Sterling you, big, sexy jerk? I'm missing Seattle, even after 5 years it's still my home and I can't help but keep thinking about Lola and her stupid, cute New York accent and how she's never gunna grow up going the places I did, and how she never sees my mom and shes never even met Carls and" her shoulders dropped "Seattle is where it all started and as time goes by I keep thinking I'm losing that part of myself" she pushed past him again and he followed her. "you happy now?" she shouted behind her before collapsing still clad in a towel onto her bed face down. He sat next her submerged head, stroking her sea of blonde waves.

"I have a surprise for you" she mumbled something in reply that was barely inaudible. "we've been together just over a year now" Sam's head shot up and she estimated what was about to come. Luke laughed "don't worry, this isn't a proposal" Sam couldn't mask the look of relief on her face before she indicated for him to continue. "as I was saying, it's been over a year and since the first time I met you I knew you would never be completely happy here." he reached for her hand. "and all I want is your happiness so, your going home"

"What?"

"I'm sending you back to Seattle baby" Luke smiled and held out his arms expecting the hug he knew was coming, but never did instead he felt a sharp pain in his arm as Sam punched him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for moving me without my permission, and this" she punched him again in the other arm this time. "Oww!" "That was for cursing" she moved away from, going to sit at the end of the bed in a sulk, arms crossed and a scowl evident on her face. Luke mimed strangling her in frustration before moving to sit next to her.

"I thought you'd be happy"

"What about my job Luke, I cant just uproot and leave without a job, apartment, I just don't have the resources" he put his arm around her.

"Well that, is the benefit of having a super hot boyfriend." She raised her eyebrows "who is also the CEO of Sterling 21, ive already arranged everything." "eEplain" "Ive had your lease changed and got you a whole new one for an apartment in Seattle Towerhouse which is like a carbon copy of this one so Lola will get used to it easier, you'll still be head writer for Are you Serious? And when I mentioned to the producers you were leaving they drew up a 6 year contract to ensure the move won't mean you leaving them but including a clause that says you can still write for other shows if it isn't on a contract basis and as one of the most sought after screenwriters in the country I've arranged an office for you and hereby give you permission to hire 3 writers for that team you've so desperately been wanting." Sam stayed speechless, her mouth agape. "look at that, I've rendered Samantha Puckett speech-" he was stopped by Sam's lips.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"It was nothing, if I'm been honest I did it for some unbelievable sex?" he waggled his eyebrows and she laughed pushing him in the chest.

"It's a good job ive become fond of that pretty face of yours"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think guys? Please let me know by reviewing or favouriting, this fic has been so fun to write :) hope you enjoy it!<strong>  
><strong>Charlie. <strong>


End file.
